Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Messages may be transmitted from a first entity to a second entity. A message may be modulated in order for the message to be transmitted through a medium. In some examples, the first entity may send a message that may include sensitive information to the second entity. A third entity may use various means to intercept the message being sent from the first entity to the second entity.